A generic toggle fixing is known from the specification DE 10 2015 116 426 A1. The toggle fixing is used for fixing an article to a thin-walled component, for example to a plasterboard panel, as used in dry walling for producing walls and for cladding ceilings. A “thin-walled” component can, however, also be the wall of a vertically perforated brick or the wall of an item of ceramic sanitaryware, this list not being exhaustive. In the installed state, the rear side of the component is usually not accessible, but there is a cavity behind the component. If the component is, for example, a plasterboard panel and an article is to be fixed thereto, first of all a hole is drilled through the plasterboard panel and a crosspiece of the toggle fixing is introduced through the drilled hole into the cavity behind the panel. In the case of the toggle fixing known from the specification DE 10 2015 116 426 A1, the crosspiece is a substantially cylindrical component made of plastics material which is elongated along a crosspiece longitudinal axis and has in the centre a transversely extending opening with an internal thread for receiving a screw. A strip is joined integrally to the crosspiece, which strip is resiliently and/or plastically flexible. The strip is thereby pivotally connected to the crosspiece. By virtue of the pivotal connection, the crosspiece can be tilted relative to the strip so that it can be passed through a drilled hole in the thin-walled component and tilted again in the cavity behind the component and brought to rest against the rear side of the component. Attached to the strip is a sleeve which can be moved along the strip towards the crosspiece and, to fix the crosspiece in place, inserted into the drilled hole and clamped against the component. For that purpose the strip has tooth elements in which a locking element of the sleeve engages, thereby preventing backward movement of the sleeve away from the crosspiece. The sleeve comprises a collar which in an end position rests against the outer side of the component. In the end position, an article can be mounted on the component and attached with a screw to the toggle fixing and accordingly to the component.
If the screw were arranged to be simply pushed through the sleeve, an axial force on the screw could result in the crosspiece being pressed away from the inaccessible side of the thin-walled component. An axial force is particularly exerted on the screw when it is screwed in using a battery-operated screwdriver. If the screw does not directly encounter the opening having the internal thread, the force has the effect that the crosspiece may shift position in such a way that the opening is even harder to find. The specification DE 10 2015 116 426 A1 therefore proposes that the screw not be pushable through the sleeve but be screwed through the sleeve. For that purpose the sleeve especially has a resilient element for threaded engagement. As a result of the threaded engagement, axial forces are diverted from the screw via the sleeve to the thin-walled component, so that the screw does not undesirably push the crosspiece away. A resilient element has the advantage that different screw diameters can be screwed in.
A disadvantage of the known solution is that screwing-in requires more time than pushing-in.